This disclosure relates in general to distributing content between a server and a plurality of users devices, and, but not by way of limitation, to providing a network to the user devices amongst other things.
Education, classrooms, and testing facilities are needed for students in remote locations. However, the facilities in the remote locations cannot always rely on the infrastructure surrounding these facilities, including electricity and/or internet service. Further, some devices that provide internet services to remote locations are not secure enough for a minimum level of security needed for a testing environment.